


Missing You

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Autumn OTP Challenge: Foxma [29]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Business Trip, Declarations Of Love, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Silly, missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Lucius is on a business trip. For much too long. Ed gets lonely.Day 29 Autumn OTP Challenge: Long Distance/Missing





	Missing You

Lucius was on a business trip. For three weeks. Edward wasn't sure he'd last that long. He'd gotten too used to the wonderful human company of his boyfriend. Too used to waking up next to a man who also drooled and snored on his pillow. Next to a man that was all too happy to be a human teddy bear and return the sentiment. Too used to having someone to bustle about in the kitchen with him in the mornings and pack each other's lunches, with silly little love letters for when they were opened and hugs and kisses when they parted and returned. Three whole weeks was too long for anyone to be gone. It was absolutely unreasonable, Edward almost wanted to accuse Thomas Wayne of trying to steal his man. (If Mr. Wayne hadn't’ve been married happily with a son.) But sadly, Edward had no affect on how long Wayne industries needed to keep Lucius in some other shiney city.

He made it about a week before he started moping.

At 11 days he started sending Lucius overly long texts in various poetic forms telling of how much he missed him and how awful Gotham was without him.

At 18 days he started sending lewd messages.

And here he was, day 19 of Lucius’ trip. And he was masturbating. One hand on his cock, and the other … someplace lower. Lubed finger stretching and pumping in, slowly making his toes curl. Of course he was thinking of his boyfriend, who'd been gone for far too long now. But fuck, he needed more than just the thought of Lucius. So he fumbled for his phone with the non-lubed hand, clumsily dialed, put it on speaker and sat it on a pillow near his head.

One tone. Two tones. Then, Lucius picked it up.

“Hello Ed, how are you?” He answered fondly, as if they were nearby and as if they'd not parted for much too long.

“Fingering myself,” Lucius was quiet. Ed could see it, in the silence, the way that Lucius’ eyes would widen and how his face would get red. It was a wonderful sight. Even in his imagination.

“Do you need some help?”

“ _Please_ ,” he could hear the wicked smirk Lucius’ mouth curled into. Lucius loved it when he begged nicely.

“I wish I was there, baby, I wish I could watch you squirm on those clever fingers,” Ed shuddered. “But I can't, so you better make sure I can hear you, can you do that? Be nice and loud for me,”

“I will!”

“Good boy,” and with that another whimper was drawn from his throat. Thank goodness Lucius was good at this. They still had two days before Lucius could come home and properly fuck him. “How many fingers?”

“Two!”

“Twist them,” Ed obeyed, moaning loudly. “Good boy, being so loud for me, do you know how you sound? How horribly tempting you are, making me listen when I can't touch you,” Gosh, Lucius was good at this. The pleasure was sitting low in his belly sending sparks out to the tips of his toes and up to his ears. “Is that your plan, baby? To make me all riled up, listening to your sweet moans, so that by the time I get back the only thing I can do is fuck you into the mattress?”

“Yes! I want you to!” Ed cried, his voice wavering in pitch, Gosh he felt good. This was a good idea. Oh, wow, why hadn't he done this yesterday? “Please tell me you're touching yourself!”

“Do you want me to be as riled up as you? Is that it?” Lucius’ voice is low, almost breathy.

“Yes!” Edward groans, ghosting the fingertips of one hand up and down his front, jerking as he just barely brushed over a nipple. Wow.

“I'm touching myself,” Lucius confirms, a wickedly playful tone.

“How?”

“I'm playing with my cock, Eddie, imagining how pretty you look squirming on your fingers,” Ed twisted them, pressing against his prostate and letting out a whine, “-imagining how pretty you'll look squirming around my cock,”

“I miss your pretty cock!”

“You really think it's pretty? You want to kiss it?”

“Yes, Foxy, I want to kiss your cock, and your lips, and neck, and jaw, I want to cover you in kisses, ugh I wish you were here!” Now he had three fingers scissoring, stretching, and twisting inside him. He didn't really remember adding the third.

“Use one of the toys, pretend it's me,” oh, that was a good idea.

“I'll use the mambo no.5” Ed muses aloud. Lucius snorted. 

“Why do you still call it that?” Edward grinned, he could picture Lucius’ amused smile, the warm crinkle in his eyes. How arousing it was to be loved.

“I love the sound of your laugh,” Ed says simply, a soft smile on his lips while he searches through the bedside ‘fun’ bin for the mambo no.5, a bluish glass dildo that resembled the twisted ribbon party decorations except it was glass and considerably thicker and more structurally sound. Also, he was willing to shove the mambo no.5 up his ass.

“We’re having phone sex and you still manage to be a romantic sap!” he can hear from the phone, quieter because of his distance.

“I have a reputation to uphold, my dear sir!” Edward responds, starting the process of coating the dildo in lube. Lucius chuckled from the other end.

“I love you!” Lucius has amazing timing, as he just manages to say that as Edward has pain back and began pushing the glass dildo in. Oh, that felt good.

“I love you too, now please touch yourself,” the ribbon twist was a wonderful design, it forced him to clench down on large ridges that spun to stimulate a lot of nerves. Wow.

“Oh? Is my Eddie squirming on that little glass cock? Does it fit just right? You aren't too loose yet?”

“No, I'm not, I promise I'll stay nice and tight for you!” He edges it in further, panting, toes curling and long legs squirming, not knowing what to do without a body to hook them around and pull closer.

“Mmm, you will? Well, then I can't wait to get home and stretch you out,” Ed thrusts the glass ribbon in up to the hilt, it hits his prostate dead-on. Intense pleasure immediately sparks up, making his hips jerk, eyes flutter, and his throat sing. “I'm going to make you so loose baby, so loose you can't stand not having a cock in you,” he pulled it back, twisting the dildo like a screw before pushing it back in hard enough that his wrist smacks his balls. Oh! “-so loose you'll have to sit pretty on my cock whenever we stop,” that sounded so good, his own cock twitched, combination of the words and the effect of the dildo, “-so loose I have to fill you up with toys just so you can feel something,” Edward knew what that would entail, stuffing one toy after another into his greedy hole until he was satisfied and overstimulated. Pre-cum was dribbling down his cock, as if drooling for Lucius’ naughty promises. He had one hand wrapped about his cock now, slowly pumping it in tandem with the twisting and thrusting he did with the dildo.

“Please! Please! Uhn-Foxy please let me cum,”

“Not yet baby, can you hold on for me? Tell me how you feel? What you're doing?”

“I feel so good! My cock is drooling for you, I-ah- the toy feels so good inside me, like a screw tightly fit in its place!”

“Are you screwing yourself, Edward?”

“I am! Please let me cum! Foxy please!”

“You've been such a good boy, just promise you'll scream for me,”

“I will! Can-can I-?”

“Cum for me, baby,” and just like that, he did. It was like a spring unwinding, a huge crescendoing wave washed over him and all he knew was how good it felt and the vague knowledge that he was being quite loud.

“Ahh! Lucius!”

“That-That's it, make sure you get all of it out, baby,” Edward could hear the effort it took for Lucius to speak so coherently, he must be pretty close too, Ed mused as his high settled down.

“I can't wait for you to get home and fuck my pretty little ass properly,” Lucius groaned, breathless. “I think I might just have to kiss that pretty cock first,” he could hear how Lucius’ breaths became more labored, “I think I'll do that, give it lots of kisses and suck on it, you know it's my favourite lollipop!” Lucius moans, a high and needy exhale, “Then I'll bounce and squirm on that pretty cock of yours straight through dinner, and have another helping of it for dessert,” Lucius was moaning without abandon, right now he'd be twitching, brow furrowed and sweat glistening against his skin. “I bet you look so pretty now, touching that pretty cock and thinking of all the naughty, nasty things you'll do to me when you get home,” his moans are short and punctuated, like the way he's panting out breaths, quick and shaky. “Are you close Lu?”

“uh-huh!” how satisfying it is to know he could reduce a man of such eloquence to this basis of dialogue.

“I want you to cum for me, all nice and messy, get it all over for me,”

“uhn, ah, Eddie! Edward!” based on that volume the people in the hotel room next to him ought to have figured out what Lucius had been doing.

“Were you messy?” he asked after he heard the panting slow.

“It got everywhere, I think I even got some on my chin,” Lucius chuckled, “I don't even know how!” Edward laughed too.

“I miss you,”

“Miss you too, I promise I'll be back on time, I love you,”

“Love you too,” Edward smiled. He was feeling a lot better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there Dearie, here's the smut i showed you a preview of ;)


End file.
